The Origin of the Animorphs
by Eveilae
Summary: ][restarted story][ didn't like how it was going -- What if there was more to the story than what KAA wrote? And that she's going to play a part in how the Animorph story ends?
1. My name is Katherine

My name is Katherine.  
  
It was a cold day in 1995 when I first met Jason, Rachael, Kameryn, Matt and Michael. Actually, I met Jason, Racheal, Matt and Michael. Kameryn- well, you'll see what happened to her. They needed a writer who would tell the world their story. The story of the Animorphs.  
  
First, though, I went through the tests. They had to be sure they could trust me. Amazingly I do not remember a single detail of the tests of which I passed. At last, after a few months they told me the reason for the tests. The reason they wanted-needed- me...  
  
The true ending of the Animorphs was different from what I wrote. You should have seen the real people. Kameryn, my Rachel, was beautiful. They had a picture of her, enlarged. Her eyes were eerie. They were this dark blue that seemed to glare at you but attracted you nonetheless. Her long blonde hair was wavy and shiny and just about the hair you would want to have yourself.  
  
But the scars were the things that gave her away. They were these horrible, long, obvious scars. That was probably the reason I made the Animorphs be able to heal when they demorphed. I didn't want Rachel to have the scars Kameryn had. Because if Kameryn had so many scars on the outside, how many had she had on the inside?  
  
Rachael, Cassie, was pretty much the same as my book character. She was black, short, brown eyes and brown hair. Her scasr were fewer than Kameryn's, but they were much more apparent. They stood out. Her scars were like art, almost. They made her beautiful.  
  
Michael, Marco, was tall, so very tall. And he was funny. One of his closest friends had died, but he laughed and made jokes about the memories of Kameryn and everything else. Good-natured jokes, of coarse. I tried to incorporate this is my stories.  
  
Matt, Tobias, too, was a bird/human hybrid. He was a human at the time, so as to not scare me off. He cried a couple of times. I could tell, even when no one told me, that Kameryn and Matt had had something. Something bigger than what I put in my books. I have a feeling that they might have been planning marriage. There might have even been a chance of a baby being involved. I never knew for sure. I could never could get up the nerve to ask them about it.  
  
Matt's family history was a touch more tragic than hinted in the books. Yes, his mother did have him with an alien. Yes, his mother did have an accident and go blind. Did Matt ever tell her about him and her 'alien' husband? No. Did she even contact him? No. Did she even care? No. Matt knew this. He saw her one day, while he was with his aunt. He slipped away and managed to get to his mom. When he yelled for his mom to stop, she turned around and hissed that his mommy was dead. This new lady didn't give a shit about him or his stupid little kid problems. He took this very well, seeing he was eight.  
  
All Matt's mother knew about 'Elfangor' was that as soon as he found about the baby, he spilt, leaving her with nothing. She was bitter and didn't want anything more to do with Matt. She left him with her sibling, who didn't want a baby around. But at least they got his money as soon as he could work.  
  
Jason, Jake, was big. His face was chiseled and it looked very stony. His voice was deep. I couldn't help feeling intimidated by him. How could you? He was like this huge guy that is actually paying attention to you. He could have squished me like a bug.  
  
Kameryn's cousin, David, was actually an Animorph for a while. But then he betrayed this [inspiration for the book David] and was killed by Kameryn. Kameryn was never really the same after that. She seemed to go into battle just to be able to forget everything.  
  
The real end of the war, happened like this. The Blade Ship was blown up, but deep in space, so no human could figure out it was actually a space ship.  
  
Kameryn did not die in vain. She had managed to kill Visser One/Three, unlike what I wrote to hide the truth. Axmilli (the real name is unknown to me) died in the explosion that was the Blade Ship. I don't know how the aliens looked exactly, so Andalites and some of the other species are not real. Yeerks, though, are as real you or I. Slimy, disgusting creatures. Saw one myself once, long after I finished Animorphs. Terrifying experience.  
  
I walked in on them when they were burying Kameryn anyway. They saw me and I could see by their eyes and their scars that they were older than their ages. They looked to be twenty or so, but their eyes revealed years of war and death and sadness. Only Kameryn's eyes showed any real signs of emotion.  
  
Not even Matt was crying. Matt's light blue eyes were empty of anything. So were Rachael's, and Jason's and Michael's.  
  
Jason finally spoke. "So what he said was true."  
  
"I suppose this whole thing will involve talking. As in talking about something we've never-"  
  
"It involves Kameryn." Matt interrupted simply.  
  
"Kameryn."  
  
"Kameryn."  
  
"Kameryn" They all said her name like an agreement. Like a secret word. I just stared.  
  
"Who are you people?" I asked, not knowing who these people were, or what they wanted from me.  
  
I probably should take this time to say the Ellimist and Crayak were real. Are real. Exactly. They are the most precise characters in all my books. Even the Ellimist's history is real.  
  
"The Ellimist was right. Meet us here. This time. Tomorrow. Come alone." Jason ordered this simply. I felt scared right then and I began to inch away. They let me. Somehow they knew I would be back.  
  
And I would be.  
  
I went back again and again. Until I knew them so well, and I knew their stories so well. Until I knew Matt's love was deeper than anything I had even seen before. Until I knew the lust turned to love relationship that Rachael and Jason carried on. Until I knew that Michael was an alcoholic. Until I knew how much of a sociopath Kameryn had really been. Until I knew this was what I was here for.  
  
I had spent my life looking, waiting, for something to come along and this just felt. . .right. It had come. It came with the face of Kameryn printed next to it.  
  
It came with a history.  
  
It came with a future.  
  
It came with responsibility. More than I knew.  
  
I am in my home, enjoying time with my family, my husband Jake, and my son, Michael. That is, until I hear a knock on the door. I give my husband a glance as I get up from under my son's light weight. "I'll be right back." He nods and I go to open the door.  
  
And there he stands. There is no way I can know who the child is. But I know, I know. His eyes are like his mother's.  
  
"You've got to help me," he whimpered. "My daddy's gone."  
  
"What?" I asked, confused. "Matt? Is that your daddy? Where do you live?"  
  
"My daddy told me to come to you if anything should happened to him. And it did! He's gone. He just disappeared but everything's the same, but Daddy isn't there. He told me to tell you something. A word. Animal?"  
  
I chill goes up my spine and I grip the door tightly. "Is it. . . Animorphs?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Maybe Animorphs isn't as over as I thought it was. 


	2. I cannot tell you who I am

**A:N / enjoy. I think I like this better than my old chapter. 3 i hart those kind reviews xD**

* * *

I cannot tell you who I am. Because I am not even sure of that myself.

And this event brought that to light.

The peak of my career had passed. The craze of the Animorphs had faded and my newer series hadn't caught on with the grip that Animorphs had. Maybe it came from the fact that Animorphs was realer, to the public even, than Everworld and Remnants could ever hope to be.

No matter. I had enough to enjoy myself with. When the child came to my door, I was just in shock. I know that I might have handled it better, if only I had been thinking clearly. But after all, I am a very normal woman, who just happened to touch upon huge matters that were–are-over my head. So I did what a normal person would do upon finding a child on their doorstep. I called the authorities.

It was a stupid mistake. But it was done and promising to never do it again would not work. The operator promised to send over someone soon. They would take the child out of my hands. I wouldn't have to worry about any Animorph offspring.

I should have known that I couldn't just dump this child into foster care. Because I knew Matt would not leave his child willingly. Or at least, I hoped he wouldn't. After all, that's what his mother did. Maybe felt that he didn't come out too bad living without parents, so his son would grow up fine as well.

If he thought this, the war and Kameryn's death must have messed with his head.

Jake had his hand on my shoulder, holding me in place. He knew without me telling him that I was confused. He didn't need to ask. I wouldn't have known how to tell him anyway. How would I explain to Jake that what I wrote in those books was true? He might leave me; he might think me crazy. Or both.

He sees I'm not about to talk about the situation I'm in. There have been times like these before, so he knows how to deal with them. He waits, patiently, until I'm ready to explain the silences and awkward moments. That time still hasn't come.

He reaches down to pick up Michael, but our boy wiggles out of his father's grasp and races over the new boy, and they both inspect each other with their eyes. Michael finds the boy acceptable, it seems, because he smiles a grin with a space, the place where his front teeth should be, gaping. Matt's son smiles back, sheepishly and then hides his face in his hands, after muttering in a low tone, "Hi, my name's James."

Then the boy just stares at me with complete trust and my heart aches to help him. But I cannot for the life of me think of a way to help this child. More than before, I see the logic in calling the police. Well, that's before it happens.

It's difficult to describe correctly. It's never easy to find a detailed description of your surroundings when you're running, especially with two boys at your side. I remember my fear quite well, but of my surroundings, little. Except for the part I most wish to forget, it's a blur.

I don't see if coming. I hear banging in front of my house, but I take it to be some rowdy teenagers horsing around loudly. If I had been listening clearly I might have noticed that there were no voices, no loud yelling. Just footsteps, approaching with speed. This might have caught my attention. I might have been able to prevent the tragic event about to occur from happening. Maybe.

But I didn't. So I jumped out of my skin when five people, dressed in dark apparel and holding shining silver pistols with a bizarre shape to them, knocked down my door. I only remember the pistols because I see them at various occasions later on.

Jake screams as the laser lights up the room in a terrible radiance. With fear gripping him in its vise-like grip, his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, search mine out in the radiance of the red beam. I know the weapon, the beam I've described time after time in many Animorph books. But the beam is a lot stronger now, so many years later. It hits my Jake square in the stomach and he flies backwards, a single shoe falling off his foot. I can only see so much. I grab the two boys, one small, sweaty hand in each of mine and flee.

But in my ear the echoes of my late husband's screams keep playing over, and over, and over, and over . . . .

I image in my mind's eye his body denigrating bit by bit, still in the air. His eyes glazed and blank for a few seconds before they too crumble and turn to dust. I try to block out these thoughts, but they crowd my mind as I race through the maze-like hall, and dart up the stairs, dragging the two boys after me.

There's a patio door upstairs, just outside Michael's bedroom. I pop it open with a flash of strength I didn't know I had. With a few seconds to spare I lock the large glass door in the way that confounded me the first few weeks of living the house. Then I run, hoping that the door will win the boys and I enough to time to escape the dizzying cover of woods behind my house.

I manage to run down the short stone path that leads to the side of my house and then, cut through the grass, cowering behind the pool as I run to the cover of the woods. I hear the humming of the Dracon Beam and I know they have gotten through the door. It was too much to hope for that a mere glass door would impede them.

So I scamper to the diminutive safety of the woods. The trees weave randomly and the branches whip at my face, making bright red welts appear all over my face. I'm surprised the boys have lasted this long in the angry race against these strangely armed humans. But now they begin to slow, and they pant heavily, their faces red and sweaty. I cannot risk looking back and having the hopelessness of our situation make me cynical about our chances of making it.

It's then I realize the bulge in my back pocket and think of the silver phone, gasping in relief. A new energy fills me and I smile as we dash long, darting behind the thickest trees and hearing angry yells behind us, muffled by the trees.

I wheeze with lack of breath as I order Matt's son to hold on tight to my son's hand. I pull out the cell phone, and I press the numbers, hoping my trembling fingers can manage to dial correctly and not drop the phone. It's amazing what you can do if you try. The phone begins to ring a light, peppy voice answers. "Hello, Mai, here."

"Mai!" I gasp as I pull my son and James harder, now that the sound of cars speeding down a fast road can faintly be heard. "**Please** meet me at the Parkway. Directly behind my house. Please, hurry, it's an emergency!" I close the phone hard and think of dropping now that I've used it to its best abilities. But I quickly think of the consequences if the Controllers -for I'm sure that's what those _humans_ were– get a hold of the phone.

Mai lives quite close, though if its close then I just have to see. My heart pulses in my ears and we continue running, our pace getting slower and slower as we get more drained. At last we break through the end of the woods. I spot the bright green Volkswagon a couple yards away and spring towards it, even now refusing to look back.

The back door opens as soon as I get there and I push James and Michael in before I jump into the cushioned seats myself, slamming the door behind me. "Drive off, now!" Mai, driving, immediately follows my instructions and I lean back, wiping the sweat off my brow and brush the hair out of the boys' eyes.

I look back to see the spot where the car had been, just two seconds before, scorching and burning, looking not too out of place on the hot day.

* * *

> 3**In the middle of a gunfight / In the center of a restaurant**3


End file.
